neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/Project Eternity/Battle of Bracelets 5
Welcome, everyone, to this announcement of one of the biggest announcements that Project Eternity has the pleasure to show! If you are a bracelet lover and after Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation, want to see more from this series, get ready: the next adventure of Aingeru and his friends is Battle of Bracelets 5. We have planed a long story with lots of new characters and new places to explore. Are you ready to see more? Revolution of Gods For some reason, gods have decided to fight each other and punish whoever who runs counter to them. After the battles against Hades, Hypnos and Thanatos, other gods appear to show their power, such as Apollo God of the Sun, Poseidon God of Oceans or Aphrodite Goddess of Love. Hades reappears but this time in the real world, after possessing a pure boy who is travelling around the world, and thanks to that, the God of Underworld will be able to use the new underworld army in the Real World. Darkreon will have to cope with the new empire of Apollo. He has enough reasons to send his Dark Bracelets to fight the light of the brightest god. Actually, we can talk about the active reappearance of some gods and the appearance of other new ones. In addition, we have to talk about personal guardians of some gods that, at the moment, we won't reveal. Just wait for more news... New Golden Bracelets Despite the fact that there can be just 16 Golden Bracelets, there will be some different characters that will abandon the rank of Golden Bracelet to become other kind of bracelet. We have already shown Iona, the new Maroon Bracelet, who has already defended his country against a dangerous kind of Bracelets. The other one is Virginie, the new Brown Bracelet, a brave female warrior that will be replacing Coco during this new adventure. The new country Kardia, the means "Core" in the ancient language of this country. This country is well known by the ancient civilization that had been living for milleniums in that zone. That's why there are a lot of different temples that had been built throughout the country. There are also several ruins with strange levels of energy that were destoyed by different wars in the area, but enough odd to be investigated. The country of Kardia is full of different cities and zones that you will have to visit, for example, giant deserts, roads through mountains, volcanic routes, beaches, forests, jungle. But not just that, each place will have it's own kind of beasts that you can get to use as help in the battles that you fight. Wi-fi Code Characters and Weapons Some characters from other games will be back for you after using a code that you can get via Wi-fi in the mode Around the World. With that you will just have to download the code and use it in the correct place of the country. All those codes will enable a mission in the story mode to unlock said characters, for example Morpheo or Phantasos. But characters are just a part of the possibilities of the Wi-fi on Battle of Bracelets 5. We will also let you get special weapons that you can only get in the mode Around the World, like the Sword of Heaven, the Dark Matter Mallet or the Bionic Arrows. Besides, we are preparing different clothes of some characters. Would you like to play with Aingeru, dressed like Hades? or Inferna dressed like a guardian of Darkness? Thanks to the Wi-fi codes, you will be able to download second cloths for different characters. You will be able to see more clothes and more characters like these ones in the next game of BoB. I guess we have told everything about this game that was announced for today. We hope you have enjoyed the announcement. Meanwhile, you can still enjoy BoB 4. That's all for now right down, we will show you different artworks of this game. Good evening and merry Christmas!!! IonaBoB.png|Iona VirginiaBoB.png|Viriginie Arles.png|Arles NuriaBoB.png|Nuria LaudeHades.png|Laude ApolloBoB.png|Apollo PoseidonBoB.png|Poseidon Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite Category:FHS 2012 Category:Alange's Things Category:Battle of Bracelets